


The Exception (Wtnv fictober day one)

by Spacey Whales (Hetty_Mouse)



Series: Welcome to Night Vale fictober [1]
Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: F/F, Romance, Wtnv fictober
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-01
Updated: 2015-10-01
Packaged: 2018-04-24 08:48:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4912975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetty_Mouse/pseuds/Spacey%20Whales
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michelle and Maureen go on a date. Welcome to Night Vale fictober day one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Exception (Wtnv fictober day one)

**Author's Note:**

> I know, I'm late, it's past midnight and now technically day 2.

“Tamika Flynn wanted to buy an some archival recordings of bees today. I wanted to tell her they haven’t been spared for the sphere for months but it’s Tamika Flynn! You don’t get much more hip than leading a violent uprising against an evil company and their smiling god, so I thought, ‘what if it’s me that’s in the sphere?’ I think she saw I was having an identity crisis because then she said ‘I just need them because Jeramy doesn’t know what bees sounds like and keeps getting stung’ so it turned out okay I guess.”

“You, _you,_ thought you weren’t hip?” Maureen asked.

“Just for a minute!” said Michelle. 

Maureen reached across the table and took Michelle’s hand. “You couldn’t be in the sphere if you tried, Michelle.”

Michelle smiled. “Thank you. Hey, I’ve got some heavily distorted recordings of purring cats back at my place, unless you need to head straight home when we’re finished.”

“I’d love to!" She paused. "I thought you didn’t let anyone else hear those?” 

Michelle grinned. “You’re the exception.”


End file.
